Have I told you today that I love you
by csimiamifreak2612
Summary: Based on a song called 'Heb ik vandaag al gezegd dat ik van je hou' the title of the story oneshot. R&R.


hello! it's based on a song called _'Heb ik vandaag al gezegd dat ik van je hou?'_ (the titel in Dutch). I hope you'll like it please leave a comment and I'll be back soon with a sequel on Bed of roses.

Big and sweaty kisses (It's hot here :'( )

CSIMiamifreak  
p.s.: Any mistakes - my bad!

* * *

_**Have I**__** told you today that I Love you?**_

_**Heb ik vandaag al gezegd dat ik van je hou?**_

It all started 10 years ago. A forced New Year's ball. They started talking had a drink, a dance, another drink. Before they realized it the ball was over. Tired and not so sober. Glad that they booked a hotel, and one thing led to another. Oh yeah, one of them defiantly never saw his room.

2 years later they told the director. Kate got her own team and Gibbs got new probies. In that period they felt work was going to tore them apart. When they had a free weekend, they were thinking about the old or cold cases, writing reports,… . That was a time they thought that Gibbs rule was true '_Romance between Agent's never work'._But that thought was changed when they found out Kate was pregnant. DiNozzo was happy, oh yeah! He was going to be the so cool Uncle who knew all the good clubs and especially he would go with them. But his joy was for a short time, when Kate noted that that would be over 17 years and they would think he was too old.

Kate asked during her pregnancy a transfer to her old team. They agreed and 9 months later they welcomed Cynthia Mary Abigail Gibbs. A beautiful baby girl with eyes as her mother and the light brown (used to be) hair as her dad.

The happiness didn't leave their lives until six months later. Kate was still on leave but she'll remember it as one of here saddest, pain full and above all hardest day of her life. Tony called her up Gibbs was shot and was fighting for his life. Kate and 6 months old Cynthia didn't leave his side, until he woke up a weak later. When he opened his eyes he was lost. Suddenly it was a week later. First they calmed him down and after that they told him what happened. When he heard the whole story he started thinking about life and death.

After a few days in the hospital he got home for recovery. Kate started back at work an Gibbs was at home doing the household tasks and taking care of little Cynthia. One evening he was downstairs sanding his boat when he realized it. He ran upstairs and found Kate in Cynthia's room. She was telling her a story. Gibbs knew that Cynthia didn't care about the story no she was more interested in her mommy's voice. Gibbs watched them and knew that week Kate and Cynthia felt the angst that he'd gone through.

An half hour later their daughter was asleep, Kate gave her a kiss and put her in her crib. When the left the room Gibbs took Kate in his arms.  
"I love you, Kate!"he said  
"I love you too, Jethro." She responded with her small smile, he loved.  
"I realized I should says those words more often. 'Cause you truly deserve them." He said looking to his feet.  
"I know you love me, Jethro!" Kate said a little shocked.

They went downstairs an sat down in front of the fire place.  
"What's wrong Jethro?" she asked a little worried.

"It's noting, I'm alright." he denied.

"Don't lie to me, tell me what's bothering you?" she urged.

"I realized that you went through the same pain as me, and that you could lose me and I can lose you any moment of this life. I hope it won't be soon of course but I don't want that guilt feeling that I didn't say those word enough. I love you, Katie. I would die for you!" he explained.

"I would fight for you, Jethro. You are my everything together with Cynthia. I love you too!" she said with tears in her eyes.  
"Then marry me!" Gibbs said.

"There is only one answer on that question for me. I would love to." She said while the tears were rolling down her cheeks and with a small smile.

Now most off there family and friends thought it would happen that year but Gibbs and Kate knew better. Every time they wanted to plan it something spoiled it. First Cynthia in the hospital for her ears then Tony who got in an accident, a long case,… But finally after 2 years of delaying it, they married. Only close friends including the team, the director, and of course family where invited. At the ceremony Cynthia, who was 2,5 now, was having fun whit her uncle Tony and Uncle Mark (Kate's youngest brother).

Cynthia had a lot off uncles.You had uncle Tony, Uncle Tim, Uncle Mark, Uncle David ( Kate's second oldest brother) and Uncle D or Dominique (The oldest one). To bad she had only 2 aunts, Abby and Lisa (Kate's sister) and then there where the Grandparents, grandpa Matthew and grandma Mary and not to for get Grandpa Ducky.

She was a so spoiled girl, but hey when she looked at you with those eyes well you were lost.Attention she got enough until little Adam Anthony David Gibbs was born. A long name it was. He was a boy with the eyes of her dad and the dark brown hair of here mother. Everybody adored the little fellow.

Kate's POV  
Now 10 years later I'm still working at NCIS, Gibbs retired and is now a full-time house father, Cynthia is 8 and Adam is 5. One big happy family we're. My boss and partner is Anthony DiNozzo and my right is McGee. Abby is now on maternity leave, oh yeah there is a little McGee/Abby coming. Ducky retired not long after Gibbs and since his mother died he's living with us. And Gibbs kept his promise everyday he tells me the 3 words because you can't say them too much!


End file.
